Comment Magnus recharge ses batteries magiques
by SenpaiToYuzu-chan
Summary: Collaboration entre TwoLoversSasuNaru & Pouic - Suite épisode 2x20 - On l'aura compris, pour recharger ses batteries, Magnus a besoin d'un steak, d'alcool et d'un bon bain chaud. Et si on rajoutait Alec à l'addition?


Bonjour, ici TwoLoversSasuNaru et Pouic qui vous offrent un OS en collaboration. Vous trouverez ici la suite de l'épisode 2x20 : nous ne pouvions pas nous contenter d'un petit baiser comme ça, il fallait agir!

Sur ce nouveau compte, il n'y aura que nos délires communs écrit à 4 mains. Il n'y aura aucun écrit régulier, c'est vraiment en fonction de nos délires.

Bonne lecture de nous deux

TwoLoversSasuNaru & Pouic

* * *

OS Malec - Comment Magnus recharge ses batteries magiques

* * *

La fête battait son plein au Hunter's Moon. Créatures Obscures et Shadowhunters célébraient leur victoire contre Valentin et Jonathan. Alec, une bouteille de bière à la main, écoutait d'une oreille distraite son Parabatai. Il cherchait du regard un certain sorcier. Il le trouva rapidement adossé contre une poutre un peu en retrait des autres. Il s'excusa auprès de son frère et se dirigea vers Magnus.

En chemin, il aperçut un Luke complètement ivre qui lui donna une accolade amicale. Il répondit à son appel par un grand sourire qui n'atteignait cependant pas ses yeux. Il continua sa route, son regard braqué sur son objectif, et arriva enfin devant le sorcier.

« Hey... » Souffla Alec d'une voix mal assurée.

Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ne lui répondit pas avec plus d'entrain.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvé ton énergie. » Se réjouit le Nephilim ne sachant pas trop quel sujet aborder.

« Mon remède idéal après un épuisement important de magie : un bain chaud bouillant... » Commença Magnus sur le ton de la conversation.

Alec resta stoïque mais laissa un petit sourire rêveur s'épanouir sur ses lèvres en imaginant un Magnus nu dans son bain. Il avait bien envie de participer à la remise en forme du sorcier. Mais avant il fallait le convaincre qu'il était indispensable à sa vie et non continuer cette mascarade de séparation.

« Un steak de 230 grammes saignant, et beaucoup de ça. » Fit le sorcier en buvant une gorgée du breuvage entre ses doigts, inconscient du trouble d'Alec.

Le Nephilim arriva juste à laisser sortir un petit grognement appréciateur sans pour autant réussir à exprimer son envie d'être avec le sorcier. Tout était devenu bien compliqué entre eux.

« Plus aucun signe des démons ? » Demanda Magnus.

« Non, ils ont disparu de la carte comme s'ils s'étaient évaporés. » Répondit le directeur regrettant de parler encore de travail au lieu d'aborder les choses importantes.

« Profitons de cet instant pour trinquer alors ! » Dit le sorcier en percutant son verre à cocktail contre la bouteille à sa portée.

Ils se sourirent timidement et Alec n'arriva pas à porter la boisson à sa bouche : pour lui, il n'y avait rien à célébrer tant qu'il n'était pas à nouveau dans les bras de Magnus… Alec prit son courage à deux mains et se lança même s'il n'était pas sûr de recevoir une réponse favorable.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

Magnus accepta du bout des lèvres alors que son visage se décomposait. Alec partit en direction de l'arrière-cours d'un pas vif et décidé. Magnus avala d'une traite la fin de son verre pour se donner autant de la volonté qu'une contenance, et le suivit.

Tout était clair dans la tête du Nephilim : il prenait les choses en main ce soir pour tenter de retrouver son tendre sorcier. Il avança au fond de la cours et soupira très fortement pour évacuer le stress qui l'engourdissait. La possibilité que le sorcier le rejette le terrifiait.

Magnus lui avait développé une profonde fascination pour les murs qui l'entouraient. Tout était bon pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'homme qu'il désirait malgré tout.

« Je suis désolé... » Lâcha sobrement le directeur en essayant de capter le regard du sorcier.

« Ne t'excuse pas. » Répondit Magnus se focalisant maintenant sur ses magnifiques chaussures en croco.

« J'aurai dû te dire pour l'épée Mortelle. »

« C'est du passé... » Soupira Magnus.

Le sorcier laissa son regard couler une seconde sur son ancien amant et sembla se brûler car il reprit son observation des murs et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour clore le sujet. Alec lui n'aimait pas du tout l'emploi du mot « passé » dans la bouche du sorcier. Cela lui faisait redouter une fin définitive. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il détourna le regard juste quelques secondes le temps de se reprendre.

« Depuis que nous nous sommes disputés... »

Alec refusa d'utiliser le terme séparé car c'était au-delà de ses forces. Le dire serait comme accepter la défaite et son cœur en tomberait en miettes.

« Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. »

Magnus papillonna des yeux à gauche et à droite sans jamais offrir un échange au Nephilim. Il était paniqué à l'idée de montrer qu'il était dans le même état. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir sur ses sentiments.

« Je ne peux rien faire sans penser à toi... » Exprima-t-il presque malgré lui sans regarder Alec.

« Magnus, je... » Commença Alec en se rapprochant d'un pas avant de poursuivre son aveu. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre sans toi. »

Magnus releva ses yeux, étonné par la franchise et la facilité avec laquelle Alec était maintenant capable d'exprimer ses sentiments. Dans leur relation, cela avait toujours été lui qui poursuivait le Nephilim : de ses avances, de sa patience, de ses gestes tendres… Le voir aujourd'hui se mettre à nu devant lui procura une agréable sensation dans tout son être.

Il vit la petite dénégation du Shadowhunter qui appuyait de ce geste la réalité de son cœur. Magnus se sentit fondre et lui céda un petit sourire.

« Je pensais que je devais choisir entre toi et le Monde Obscur. Mais c'est une erreur. »

Magnus décroisa ses bras en un geste d'ouverture. Et d'un sourire espiègle, il lui dit :

« Un homme sage m'a dit : les relations amoureuses demandent des efforts. »

« C'était un euphémisme... » Souffla Alec en riant alors que le sorcier se joignait à lui.

« Tu sais ce qui n'est pas un euphémisme ? » Dit Magnus en s'approchant alors que son regard se braquait sur Alec.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent alors en un tendre baiser de retrouvailles. Magnus posa son front contre celui d'Alec alors que ce dernier attrapa sa joue pour la caresser lentement, savourant le plaisir de retrouver le contact de l'autre. Ils se sourirent d'un air attendri et le sorcier joignit ses mains à celles du Nephilim.

Alec se sentait à nouveau enfin entier et il embrassa encore son homme, riant presque d'avoir réussi à le reconquérir alors qu'il pensait que c'était fini. Il s'amusa à embrasser chaque détail de son visage, tout en évitant les paupières pailletées, mais Magnus le força à l'embrasser encore.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Le sorcier quitta les lèvres tentatrices et alla se nicher dans le cou de son compagnon. L'odeur de la peau d'Alec lui emplit les narines et il eut l'impression de se retrouver chez lui. Comme cela lui avait manqué !

« J'adore les fêtes comme celle-ci mais que penses-tu de nous éclipser ? »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Alec alors qu'il répondait un simple oui. Magnus glissa un bras sur le haut du dos de son compagnon alors que ce dernier s'accrochait à ses reins. Ils partirent en partageant un sourire complice et aucune d'eux ne pensa une seconde à ouvrir un portail. Ils avaient besoin de prendre l'air.

Main dans la main, ils déambulaient dans les rues de New York : la nuit rendait la ville presque romantique aux yeux des deux amants. Ils ne voulaient pas briser le moment et ils marchaient dans un silence tendre. Leurs lèvres se retrouvaient instinctivement de temps à autre alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au bord du chemin. Ils s'étaient créé une bulle autour d'eux et le regard des passants leur importait peu ce soir. Ils étaient simplement heureux de s'aimer sans entrave à nouveau. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de l'immeuble du sorcier et ils entrèrent en silence.

* * *

Les deux amants s'étaient lovés dans le canapé, incapable de rompre le contact entre eux. Magnus reposait sur le torse de son Alexander, profitant des pectoraux confortables du Nephilim. Alec, lui, jouait avec les cheveux à la base de la nuque du sorcier. Ils étaient tendres et perdus dans leurs pensées. Le silence du loft n'était pas gênant et toute la situation leur semblait évidente.

Alec remonta le visage de Magnus vers lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres en une multitude de petits baisers rapides. Il savoura la douceur de cette peau légèrement humide et réalisa soudain que dans des années sa propre chaire souffrirait des affres du temps. Magnus le désira-t-il encore à ce moment, quand son corps sera flétrit et couvert de cicatrices ? Est-ce que la passion dans son regard aura toujours la même intensité ?

Il se doutait bien que l'amour de Magnus était sincère et ne faiblirait pas avec le temps mais ce qui le terrifiait c'était que cet amour passionnel devienne avec le temps un amour filiale, comme si Magnus pouvait devenir un petit-fils s'occupant de son grand-père. Son cœur se gonfla d'angoisse à cette idée et se mit à battre la chamade.

Pourtant, malgré toute l'angoisse que lui inspirait l'immortalité de son compagnon, il concevait pas une seule seconde de lui retirer cette spécificité qui le rendait si unique. Cela faisait partie intégrante du sorcier et ce n'était pas à lui de changer cela. Il avait accepté depuis longtemps ce fait.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Alec avait même commencé à envisager l'idée de devenir immortel à son tour : il savait qu'en faisant ce choix, il connaîtrait invariablement la souffrance d'enterrer tous ses proches. Le pire serait sûrement de perdre Jace et la partie de son âme liée à lui. Il redoutait déjà cette situation peu importe les années qu'ils auraient à partager. Mais perdre Magnus aurait été encore pire.

Magnus resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son amant comme si il avait senti les idées noires de ce dernier. Alec en sentant le mouvement, soupira d'aise et se laissa fondre dans cette union de tendresse. Le Nephilim constata que les battements de son cœur devenaient plus régulier au contact du sorcier et ils finirent par être synchronisés sur le rythme de son compagnon. Magnus avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser même sans savoir ses doutes.

Le sorcier quant à lui glissa une caresse discrète sur les flancs de son homme alors qu'il avait réussi à débrailler le haut du Nephilim. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher très longtemps d'avoir un contact direct avec la peau de soie d'Alec. Il formait des cercles distrait tout en s'enfonçant lui aussi dans ses pensées.

Même s'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, leurs différences subsistaient. La condition de Shadowhunter d'Alec continuait à secrètement le terrifier : il était connu que les guerriers angéliques ne vivaient que rarement au-dessus de vingt-cinq ans. Cela laissait très peu de temps pour eux. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un monde sans Alexander : le quitter était une chose, le voir mourir en était une autre.

Penser à cette possibilité le rendait toujours triste et il avait déjà commencé à réfléchir aux solutions possibles. Lorsque le Livre Blanc était tombé entre ses mains, il en avait profité pour chercher un moyen de devenir mortel. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il désirait essayer après sa longue vie, c'était de vieillir et de mourir aux côtés de l'homme dont il était amoureux. Avec l'aide de Catarina, ils avaient écumé le livre de sortilège mais aucune solution ne se profilait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à son amant de renoncer à sa vie mortelle car il souffrirait trop de voir ses proches disparaître.

Chassant ses sombres pensées, Magnus étira un de ses bras au-dessus d'eux. Il resta en position quelques secondes et une savoureuse caresse remonta le long de son bras. Alec joignit sa main à la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts dans les airs. C'était juste parfait.

« Dis chaton, tu n'avais pas parlé d'un bain bouillant toute à l'heure… ? » Susurra Alec sur le ton de la confidence.

Magnus éclata d'un rire cristallin en se redressant dans l'étreinte.

« Tu as une idée derrière la tête toi. »

Alec planta un baiser bruyant sur la joue du sorcier.

« C'est toi qui a parlé d'un bain, maintenant assume ! » Jeta le Nephilim dans un regard enflammé.

Le sorcier se leva souplement et attrapa la main de son amant pour le tirer jusque dans la salle de bain. Il claqua des doigts et en une seconde la baignoire était remplie et bouillonnante. Une agréable odeur de bois de santal vint chatouiller les sens d'Alec : c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Aucun des deux ne voulait être le premier à céder au désir. Ils se retrouvaient donc face à face devant la baignoire en enlevant lentement leurs vêtements. Un combat de regards ardents les opposait et chaque geste était calculé pour faire céder l'autre. Seulement, ni le sorcier ni le Nephilim ne s'inclinèrent.

Alec rompit le premier le contact pour entrer dans l'eau et s'asseoir, rapidement suivit par un Magnus qui s'installa à l'opposé. Le Shadowhunter se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et dans un mouvement brusque il tira sur le pied de Magnus pour l'attirer à lui.

Le sorcier faillit s'étouffer en tombant dans l'eau mais le contact de la peau d'Alec lui fit perdre la tête. Il se laissa choir sur le torse de son amant et se sentit entièrement électrisé en devinant le début d'érection sous lui. Il s'installa à califourchon et dévora la bouche de son compagnon. Leur baiser était violent, témoin de l'urgence de leur passion et du plaisir de se retrouver enfin. Les gestes n'étaient pas tendre et lorsque les grandes mains d'Alec allèrent malaxer la chaire tendre des fesses du sorcier sous l'eau, ce dernier rompit leur embrassade pour gémir.

Les caresses sur le bas de ses reins l'enflammaient totalement : Alec n'avait pas oublié que c'était une zone sensible chez lui. Désireux de lui rendre la pareille, Magnus fondit sur la clavicule dénudée par la marquer comme sienne. Le sorcier descendit ensuite d'un coup de langue sur les tétons sombres du jeune homme et s'amusa avec. D'un mouvement un peu brusque de hanche, Alec fit entrer en contact leurs membres à présent totalement réveillés, les faisant se frôler délicieusement.

Magnus se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant. Il adorait voir la passion voiler l'azur des pupilles d'Alec. Cela lui donnait toujours l'envie d'être possédé corps et âme par cet être à la fois angélique et torride. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et pris par l'urgence de sa passion, il s'empala sur le membre dur sous lui. Tous les non-dit de leur relation paraissaient bien loin à cet instant alors qu'Alec rejetait la tête en arrière sous le plaisir et la surprise de se sentir engoncé au plus profond de son sorcier.

Magnus prit appui de ses mains les rebords de la baignoire pour s'aider dans ses mouvements verticaux : il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne perdre pied. La passion le dévorait totalement et lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Alec lui agripper les hanches fermement pour l'aider dans le mouvement, son monde ne devint plus que luxure. Au fil de la montée des sensations, les gestes devinrent désordonnés et Magnus atteignit la jouissance, suivit quelques coups de reins plus tard par un Alec exsangue. Le sorcier s'effondra sur le torse de son amant en tentant de calmer sa respiration.

Ils reprirent lentement leur esprit et le Nephilim brisa le silence confortable d'une voix amusée.

« Alors ces batteries magiques ? »

« Chargées à 100 %... » Rit Magnus en se redressant dans l'étreinte.

D'un claquement de doigts, il rendit l'eau à nouveau propre, chaude et mousseuse. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les bains moussant au santal… Magnus colla son dos au torse musclé du Shadowhunter avec beaucoup de délectation. Les bras d'Alec se glissèrent sur ses hanches pour enlacer les mains de son amant. Leurs gestes étaient tendres.

Alec jouait avec les doigts du sorcier quand ce dernier lâcha au silence de la pièce les quelques mots qui lui réchauffaient le cœur.

« Je t'aime Alexander. »

Le Nephilim se redressa pour plonger son nez dans la nuque dévoilée et se disait que malgré les épreuves et leurs différences, leur amour serait toujours plus fort.

« Moi aussi. » Murmura-t-il en sentant les frissons parcourir la colonne vertébrale du sorcier.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé notre délire et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures Malec!


End file.
